1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus capable of performing both-side recording and both-side reading.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus, which is capable of performing both-side recording, has been arranged to operate in such a manner that the first page of received information is recorded on a front side of the first page of recording sheets; the second page of the received information is recorded on a back side of the first page of the recording sheets; the third page of the received information is recorded on a front side of the second page of the recording sheets; the fourth page of the received information is recorded on a back side of the second page of the recording sheets, and so on, thus recording the received information on the front and back sides of the recording sheets one after another.
Also, it has been conventionally practiced that a facsimile apparatus, which is capable of performing both-side reading, is arranged to read information on front and back sides of a source document at a time when the both-side reading is selected for execution.
In some apparatuses, when at a transmission side front and back sides of plural source documents are read for transmission, only front sides of respective source documents are read altogether, and then, only back sides of them are read altogether. Since in such apparatuses, information on the source documents is transmitted in the same order as the information has been read, it is necessary to notify a receiving side of a front side or a back side of a page to be transmitted in order to enable the receiving side to record the information on the same order of original page numbers of the source documents.
Also, in an apparatus where information on front and back sides of each source document is read sequentially and then transmitted in the same order as it has been read, there may be a case where all-white page is not transmitted. In this case, it is necessary to notify a receiving side of a front side or a back side of a page to be transmitted in order to enable the receiving side to record the information in the same order of original pages of source documents as the both-side recording. Also, if the data read from both front and back sides of a source document and those read from a single-side of a source document are mixed, it is necessary to notify a receiving side of a front side or a back side of a page to be transmitted in order to enable the receiving side to record the information on the source documents in the same order as it has been read originally.
With a view to solving the problems discussed above, the present invention is designed. It is an object of the invention to provide improvements for a facsimile apparatus capable of performing both-side reading for transmission.